The most important requirement of a next-generation wireless access system is to support a high data transfer rate. To achieve this, various technologies such as Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO), Cooperative Multiple Point Transmission (CoMP), relay, etc. have been developed and studied.
In a multi-cell/multi-user wireless communication environment, there is needed a technical scheme for effectively processing interference from contiguous cells or interference from other users. An interference cancellation method is greatly classified into three methods, i.e., Joint Transmission (JT), Coordinated Beamforming (CBF)/Joint Transmission (JT) of a transmitter, and a receive (Rx) interference cancellation (e.g., Receive Zero Forcing (RZF)). The first method, i.e., Joint Transmission (JT), has a disadvantage in that transmit (Tx) data and Channel State Information at Transmitter (CSIT) of a transmitter should be shared by all transmitters. The second method, i.e., CBF/JT, is characterized in that the transmitters share only channel state information (CSI) and transmits the CSI. The third method, i.e., Rx interference cancellation, is a method for allowing a receiver to perform zero forcing (ZF) using CSIR (Channel State Information at Receiver), so that additional channel information need not be fed back. If CSIT or CSIR is incorrect, throughput is deteriorated due to residual interference. Therefore, there is needed a specific method having robustness against correct channel information acquisition or CSIT/CSIR accuracy.